Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: ¡SEXO! De acuerdo, ahora que tengo vuestra atención... Aquí no hay sexo, pero lo que sí hay es mi pequeña versión de las Navidades del quinto libro, porque... Bueno, lo averiguaréis más adelante. slash implicado, nada que hiera sensibilidades.


**_Es un regalo de Navidad. Eh... Atrasado. Vale, no, no es un regalo. El caso es que se me ocurrió el otro día en el metro y dije¿Estudiar historia o escribir un slash? Y, obviamente, ganó esto, que se supone transcurre en las navidades del quinto libro._**

**_Quiero reviews, muchas, muchas reviews, porque sé dónde vivís y sé qué páginas frecuentáis. Me da igual que sean flames, críticas constructivas o halagos. Incluso me podéis enviar una caja de bombones (de chocolate, por favor)._**

**_Por último decir que esta historia es una estupidez y no tiene casi argumento. También espero que TODO el mundo ajeno al slash o a esta pareja se dé cuenta del pequeño detalle de que viven JUNTOS y de que hacen regalos JUNTOS, cuando Remus no ha contactado con Harry en dos años. ¿Raro? Sip. Mu, mu raro._**

**_Disclaimer: Lo admito, los creé yo, el problema es que se metió en medio una tal jotaká nosequé que se llevó la pasta. Ya veis lo injusta que es la vida._**

**_HACIA BELÉN VA UN HIPOGRIFO_** (¿qué? Me hizo gracia cómo lo tradujeron en el libro)

**_Por Rhea Carlysse_**

"Sirius, esto es una estupidez."

"¿El qué?"

Sirius Black se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con Remus Lupin, el cual estaba sentado en un escritorio, haciendo malabarismos con las tijeras para intentar recortar lo que parecía un muñeco de nieve.

"Esto" Contestó Remus señalando los múltiples intentos de tarjeta navideña. "¿Para qué estamos haciendo esto exactamente?"

"Es una indirecta" Respondió Sirius con un deje de indignación, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Una indirecta..."

"Sí."

"¿Y no sería más sencillo que se lo contaras?"

"Si tanto interés tienes¿por qué no se lo cuentas tú?"

"Sirius, me sigue llamando profesor y llevo dos años sin darle clase, no creo que una amigable charla sobre nuestra vida sexual sea lo mejor para romper el hielo"

"Bueno, pues si no quieres no te quejes." Contestó el moreno sonriendo.

Remus respiró hondo y apretó con fuerza las tijeras, cortando accidentalmente la cabeza del "casi recortado" muñeco de nieve.

"Me rindo" Dijo sacando la varita y apuntando a la cartulina. Sin embargo, una mano se la arrebató antes de que pudiera formular ningún hechizo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Sirius escandalizado.

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?" Inquirió a su vez el licántropo intentando alcanzar su varita con la mano. "Devuélveme eso."

"Ni hablar. Esto tiene que ser un trabajo manual."

"Bueno, pues entonces hazlo tú."

"Estás de broma¿verdad? Yo no sé utilizar esas cosas." Contestó señalando las tijeras que yacían sobre la mesa.

"¿Y yo sí?"

"Bueno, tú eres es el que se crió en un hogar muggle."

"Odio quitarte la ilusión Padfoot, pero eso no quiere decir que sea el dios de los aparatos muggles."

"Me da igual, éste es un regalo conjunto, así que tienes que poner de tu parte."

"He puesto el dinero, he elegido y comprado el regalo, y ahora esto. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que haces tú?"

"Dar apoyo moral."

"Por supuesto..." Musitó Remus suprimiendo las ganas de estrangular al moreno. "De todas formas¿de verdad crees que hacen falta más indirectas?"

Sirius se paró y el pequeño duende que iba a situar en lo alto del árbol de navidad quedó suspendido en el aire.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Por favor... Vivimos juntos. Si yo tuviera tetas ahora mismo nos estarían preguntando para cuándo los niños."

"Bueno, es obvio que no se han dado cuenta porque yo no doy precisamente el tipo de... Bueno, de gay."

Remus parpadeó más de lo normal.

"¿Tú¿Y qué pasa conmigo?"

"Lo único que digo," continuó haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta, "es que no es algo tan obvio."

"Ya..."

"Te lo digo en serio. Después de esto tiene que darse cuenta, Harry es un chico inteligente."

El licántropo negó con la cabeza y Sirius volvió a su cometido de colocar el duende sobre el árbol.

"Además, ya era hora de que le hicieras un regalo al pobre chico." Continuó el animago. "Después de todo, a efectos prácticos, eres su madrina."

"Sirius..." Comenzó amenazadoramente Remus.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó inocentemente. "Es verdad, yo sólo constato los hechos."

"¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te vas un poquito a la mierda?"

Sirius dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y fue recompensado con un pequeño libro golpeando contra su cabeza.

"¡Ey, eso ha dolido!"

"Nenaza."

"Y he oído eso."

"Sí, bueno, por algo lo he dicho en alto."

El animago le sacó la lengua y Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y qué le has comprado?" Inquirió Sirius observando el árbol de navidad totalmente decorado.

"A que te encantaría saberlo..." Remus continuó en su intento de tarjeta navideña y Sirius se acercó a él. "Me encantaría ver la cara que se te queda cuando vaya a darte las gracias y no tengas ni puta idea de lo que le has regalado."

"No serías capaz."

"Pruébame."

"Eres la persona más rencorosa que conozco."

"Y tú un gilipollas integral."

"Sí, pero me quieres."

"Debería empezar a preocuparme por ese pequeño detalle."

El moreno se colocó detrás de Remus para mirar sobre su hombro el resultado final de la tarjeta.

"Eso no parece un muñeco de nieve."

El castaño le miró amenazadoramente.

"¿Qué?"

"Sirius, no me animes¿vale?"


End file.
